basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
New Alliance of Homar Territories
The New Alliance of Homar Territories, generally known simply as the New Alliance, is a young interplanetary government in the Kasperion Sector, consisting of five key systems and over twenty worlds and stations. It was formed from the outer remnants of the Eprise Alliance, after their defeat at the hands of the newly emerged Homar Imperium. The New Alliance went on to reclaim the ancestral homeworld of Eprise, although it is still the smaller of the two Homar superpowers. The New Alliance is currently at war with the Homar Imperium in what is known as the Seventh Homar War. Government The New Alliance is, like its predecessor, a hybrid of sovereign state and military pact. Each system has its own local government, called a Soviet, which consists of a democratic assembly and chairman. They are presided over by the Interplanetary Comittee, on Eprise in the Hom System. This consists of the five key system's chairmen, a representative of all worlds and a committe of ten elected experts. At their head is the Premier. The main difference between this and a normal federal system is that the role of the Interplanetary Comittee (and the Premier) is strictly limited to matters of defence. This structure is thought to be a result of the Eprise Alliance's demise: due to incompetence, secession (by the Six Worlds Republic) and outright civil war. Military The New Eprise Army is a proud fighting force with its origins in fighting the Homar Imperium during the Fifth Homar War. Unlike the fractured and disparate Eprise Alliance's military, the New Eprise Army is a remodelled and centralised force. Compared to contemporary infantry in the Kasperion Sector, they are well trained and utilise powerful ground support vehicles and disciplined tactics, making them one of the better empires at planetary engagements. Their fleet, known as Eprise Fleet, is perhaps less exemplary but no less committed. Often heavily augmented by civilian privateers and freelancers, Eprise Fleet is one of the most shamelessly rag-tag space forces in the sector. That said, such a situation arises more out of lack of war materiel than, say, the technological ignorance of the Kvorn or piratic disregard of Ralarians. Any hardware that is actually from the military sector is generally of high quality. Often it is built with aid or insight from their technologically advanced allies, the Estari and the Hexarians. This advantage is evident when such craft go toe-to-toe with their Homar Imperium rivals, which prove to be inferior in equal number. However, such favourable odds are rare in actual combat. Relations Close relations with the Hexarian Star Republic followed the collapse of the Eprise Alliance, which many Homars believed did not make enough effort to co-operate with alien neighbours. Since doing so, the New Alliance has become a firm ally of the Hexarian nation in addition to the Estari Collective and the Ocavian Dominion. They remain at war with the Homar Imperium, which often allies itself with the Shikkar Federation and occasionally the New Kvorn Empire, both of which have had poor relations with the New Alliance. They have a mixed history with the Ralarians as a race, but diplomatically boycott the notorious Ralarian Cartel. Category:Kasperion Culture